


days of contentment

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, i rlly miss them, just...cars <33
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Jackson Storm was training. Lightning eyed him carefully, watching his every move.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm, Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez
Kudos: 3





	days of contentment

Lightning sat down next to Cruz, taking out his lighter and lighting the cigarette he had been holding between his teeth for a couple of minutes now. It was a habit of his to smoke, a bad one. It kept him calm though, focusing on taking the smoke in and breathing it out.

They were resting on the benches next to the racing track. Jackson Storm was training. Lightning eyed him carefully, watching his every move.

“You’re like a creepy stalker watching him like that.’’ Cruz turned to Lightning, trying to catch his attention. Unfortunately the other wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. His eyes were on Jackson.

As much as Lightning despised Jackson, he was so captivating to look at. He could stare at the younger racer for hours. Lightning would never tell anyone this though. Especially Cruz who would definitely make fun of him for it and that’s the last thing he needed right now.

“What were you saying earlier?’’ Cruz looked at him with an annoyed face and turned her attention back to the racetrack. All of a sudden she made a shocked face and Lightning realized what she was looking at. Jackson had failed a turn, the very same one Lightning failed all those years back. Looking back at it now it wasn’t even that hard but being an arrogant cocky little kid, it made sense for him to fail it. That’s exactly why Jackson also hadn’t managed it.

Jackson got out of his car, slamming his door and kicking his legs. It made Lightning chuckle, reminded him of a small child throwing a fit.

“Hey, Jackson! Turn right to go left.’’ Lightning now found himself standing on the bench and shouting to Jackson, helping him for some odd reason.

“Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense old man.’’ Jackson got back into his car, more furious now than before. He started his car but hesitated for a moment before starting to drive.

To Lightnings surprise, he actually did listen to the advice and this time nailed the turn. He watched Jackson exit the car again but this time with a smile on the youngers face and a curious look.

“You got any more tricks to teach me, old man?’’

-  
-

Lightning wasn’t sure why he had agreed to help Jackson. Probably because Cruz had convinced him earlier.

They had been sitting at a small cafeteria that they had a habit of going to when Cruz had brought up Jackson’s question again.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to help him out ya know.’’ She was stirring her coffee, putting way too much sugar in it for Lightning’s liking.

“He’s rude and arrogant, why would I?’’ At that point, Lightning had gotten annoyed and just wanted to leave with his drink.

“Maybe because he’s like you, and he doesn’t have a mentor? You could be that for him. Jackson isn’t a bad person.’’

Lightning knew this, he knew he and Jackson were similar. Lightning also knew that Cruz somehow got along with Jackson. Probably because she was dating Natalie Certain, who is best friends with Jackson.

It all made Lightnings head hurt but in the end, he agreed to it. So now he was back at the track watching Jackson drive laps.   
Lightning got out his cigarette again and lit it. Jackson finished the lap and rolled down his window, Lightning could see he was sweating. His dreads were covering his face, but Lightning could still feel his eyes watching him.

“Are we going to get started, grandpa?’’ Lightning looked at him with an annoyed face. If he was going to be his mentor, as Cruz said, he would have to lay some ground rules.

“Unless you’re going to stop acting like a little brat I won’t teach you shit. I’m here to help, not fight.’’ Lightning licked his lips, something tasted weird, probably the coffee he drank before.

He looked at Jackson whose face was now frozen. Lightning wasn’t sure if he saw him blush or not. He didn’t pay too much attention to it though and kept on smoking.

“Alright, fine, just get in the car.’’ Jackson’s voice came out a bit shyer as usual.

Lightning opened the door and sat right next to Jackson. Lightning showed what all the buttons mean and how to use them correctly. During the studying lesson, Lightning learned that Jackson had built the car himself.

“Jackson that’s amazing! You did all this by yourself?’’

“Mostly yeah.’’ Jackson got a bit quiet now. Lightning looked at him. He never realized how good-looking Jackson was, he was embarrassed to admit it to himself.

“You want to drive one more lap before we wrap things up for today?”

Jackson nodded and turned on his car. Lightning, who was still in the car with him, put his seatbelt on and waited for Jackson to start driving.

And he did, in a way that Lightning had never seen or felt on that matter. His heart was beating fast with excitement. Jackson was good.   
Lightning knew he drove well but being inside the car with him was an entirely different thing.

“I have to hand it to you, you drive really well.”

-  
-

They finished up things for the night with both of them being in a good mood.   
Jackson was driving Lightning back since Lightning hadn’t brought his car. 

“Can we listen to some music?” Jackson pointed at the aux and Lightning connected his phone. He scrolled through his playlists to find something fitting.  
Everybody wants to rule the world started playing and Lightning began singing along almost immediately. The song had him feeling so carefree and for a few minutes, he forgot where he was or who he was with.  
It took a bit of convincing but almost at the end of the drive even Jackson was singing along with Lightning. They slowly started to enjoy each other's company more and more.

“You’ve been less annoying than I'd thought you’d be.”  
Jackson snorted at that and it made Lightning laugh.

“I’m not that bad of a person, you'll come to realize that.” 

-  
-

Jackson dropped Lightning off and waved him goodbye.  
Lightning stood there, watching the car drive away.

Jackson’s words kept replaying in his mind.  
He needed a smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> hi besties !!! new cars fic that i'll try NOT to abandon..rawr 


End file.
